Jacqueline Kurosaki Getsueikirite
Jacqueline Kurosaki Getsueikirite (月影切り ジャクリーン 黒崎, Getsueikirite Jakurīn Kurosaki), nicknamed simply as Jackie (ジャッキー, Jakkī) by Raian Getsueikirite, is an Echt Quincy, and a former member of the Kurosaki Clan who married into the Getsueikirite Clan. Appearance Jacqueline is a well-endowed woman, of average height, who has long, mid-back length auburn-blonde hair, which she almost always keeps loose, with amber-colored eyes. While her attire changes often, her most common attire consists of an elegant purple jacket, and a regular black blouse with red high heels. Whenever she ventures out with Raian, however, or she herself ventures to Soul Society, she will change into a Shinigami's attire — a black shihakushō, hakama, white obi, and white tabi. Personality Jacqueline is a very laid back and casual individual. She usually has a disarming glare and smile on her face, which has become her trademark demeanor. Raian, her husband, has noted that she rarely smiles out of joy, but rather that it is just her standard expression. She also has an unusually short temper, much to Raian's ire. Initially, she was introduced as a staunch feminist, believing that men were inferior to women because of their lust for battle and their brash attitudes, as opposed to women, who are more calculating. However, upon meeting Raian, to her own great shock, she exempted him from these observations, believing him to be of a completely different class of man. This is a comical point of contention for the couple, as Jacqueline does not like to willingly admit this fact. She seems to possess a unique sense of honor whenever she engages in combat, preferring one-on-one battles, to the point where she stopped her own attack on Saori Sumeragi whenever Seireitou Kawahiru appeared to interfere. Even while engaged in battle, her attitude seems casual and almost playful, keeping her disarming smile throughout the fight, no matter how good or bad it is going for her. That being said, she is not above deception, and is willing to use it if it means catch her target off-guard and unawares. Jacqueline does, however, seem to have a softer side of her, particularly when it comes to her husband, Raian, or her son, Hake Getsueikirite. She has shown herself to be particularly affectionate towards both of them, even shedding tears for her husband and silently pleading with him to return to her when he left to fight Tiro con L'arco.Setting the Scene She is the most soft towards her son, however, showing a very nurturing and understanding demeanor towards him, befitting of a mother. Since marrying Raian, Jacqueline has also shown more leniency towards Seireitou, a good friend of their family. While the two will occasionally bicker, it is never in bad taste. She does, however, particularly dislike his perverted nature, going so far as to nearly break his neck (comically, of course) for attempting to glance at her cleavage. Her most noticeable trait, however, is her pride. She refuses to lose arguments or to surrender a battle until she is no longer capable of movement because of her tremendous pride. Prior to marrying Raian, she would venomously deny having developed feelings for him, such was the nature of her pride, though she was prone to blushing on such occasions. Ever since marrying Raian, however, she has loosened up slightly, allowing herself to be held by him and him alone on rare occasions. History Jacqueline does not remember her life as a Human. After dying in the World of the Living as a young girl, over a thousand years prior to the series beginning, she was brought to the , where she lived mostly on the streets. She never had a family or anyone she considered a friend. Sometime after the formation of the , she had become a mercenary in the Rukongai; protecting souls living there from Hollows whenever the Shinigami couldn't come to deal with the situation themselves. During these days, during a Shinigami mission to the Rukongai that involved investigating the appearance of a Menos Grande, she met a young Raian Getsueikirite and Seireitou Kawahiru. She was initially staunchly opposed to their assistance, even showing Seireitou up at one point by taking out a large horde of Hollows with only her . However, when three Menos appeared, they proved too much for her to handle, and she was saved by Raian, who quickly dispatched the Hollows with his Shikai. Jacqueline, not being the type to like being saved, didn't thank Raian and left, going about her business. During the outbreak of the Reikai World War, Jacqueline was one of the only citizens of the Rukongai involved in the conflicts. She was almost entirely responsible for the early defense of the region, due to inadequate preparation of the Shinigami forces. This gained her fame and recognition among the ranks of the Gotei 13, as a normal soul being able to fight off so many high level Quincy was highly unusual. Shortly thereafter, she was reinforced by Shinigami forces, which contained Raian. Their reunion was a contentious one, as Raian attempted to be her friend, despite her insistence that she didn't need him. Despite their tense relationship, the two fought alongside each other, leading the Shinigami forces to a decisive victory against the Quincy in the West Rukongai, that all but eliminated the invasion forces from the Rukongai and drove them towards the edge of Soul Society. Having seen him repeatedly in battle, Jacqueline began to admire Raian's fighting spirit. However, during a skirmish near the outer regions of Soul Society, Jacqueline witnessed Raian protecting Mashū Getsueikirite from what would've been a death blow. Seeing the sheer compassion Raian had for his family and comrades, Jacqueline began to fall in love with him, though she refused to admit this to anyone. Unbeknownst to her, Raian had also begun to fall in love with her. After the war's close, Jacqueline began to train under Raian, learning the art of from him, despite herself not being a Shinigami. Her lessons advanced quickly as she learned quickly and was quite talented due to her natural affinity for the art. Raian also taught her the proper methods of fighting against other Shinigami. After just three months of this training, she was able to defend against his captain-class Bankai. During this time, she and Raian conceived a child, and, convinced of their love for one another, the two decided to wed. Due to her upbringing, or rather, lack thereof, and the location from which she was born, the marriage process was rather lengthy as it was quite rare for a Shinigami to wed a soul from the Rukongai. Nevertheless, nearly seven months following their decision, the two were wed in the 's barracks, with all of Raian's division members present. Notably, Seireitou nearly crashed the wedding when, after becoming drunk on his way to the ceremony, which he was late for at the time, he crashed into the main quarters, where the ceremony was taking place, in a drunken stupor, forcing Mashū and Saori, who were also present, to comically drag him out. Two months following their wedding, their only son, Hake, was born, forcing Jacqueline to move into a small home in the outer Seireitei to care for their son, rather than stay at the barracks, while Raian continued conducting his duties as a captain of the Gotei 13. She would later move to the Royal Palace with Raian and Hake after her husband's promotion to the Royal Guard. When Seireitou, Saori, and Shiori Miyamoto were arrested due to Hollowfication experimentation, she assisted Raian in getting them out of Soul Society and into the living world by using her knowledge of Kidō to open an obscure Senkaimon, unable to be traced by normal means, to the World of the Living. Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities : Jacqueline has a high concentration of spiritual energy, far above that of an average soul. Raian has noted that her spiritual energy is closest to that of a lieutenant of the Gotei 13, being high, but not quite captain-level. Her spiritual power is incredibly dense, however, being able to withstand the pressure put out by Raian's captain-class Bankai during her initial Kidō training under him, prior to their marriage. It was also large enough to allow her a fighting chance in the Reikai World War, in which many powerful opponents played a roll. Seireitou has stated that her spiritual energy is very well developed and controlled, as she can use it to flawlessly cast and execute various Kidō; some unique to her. Because it is close to lieutenant-level power, she, like any other combatant from Soul Society, has a special seal placed on her when she goes to the World of the Living to prevent her power from negatively impacting the Human World. Master Inventor: Jacqueline is extraordinarily inventive, best shown back of the days of the Reikai World War, where she had personally constructed her own firearm that conducted her natural Kidō energy, despite the fact that she had never seen a , nor had she received training in Kidō at that point. She is also a master of arcane invention, as her understanding of Kidō allows her to contrive new spells and barriers as she sees fit. Over a hundred years ago, when she aided Raian in helping Seireitou and his friends escape Soul Society, she was able to invent a barrier on the spot that could mask the spiritual energy signature generated by her . Expert Marksman: During her days as a mercenary in the Rukongai, she operated solely with her homemade Kidō firearm. She was quite skilled in its use, being able to take out hordes of Hollows with relative ease. During the Reikai World War, her marksmanship was comparable to that of the Quincy she faced in battle, earning her a reputation on the battlefield. : Though she is not a Shinigami, she has received instruction from Raian on the basics of Shunpo and can execute it flawlessly. Her skill with Shunpo allows her to fight on par with other Shinigami and allow her to keep up with even lieutenant-level opponents. She is skilled enough in the art to teach it to her son, Hake, who grasped the art, from her teachings, very well. Her understanding also allows her to recognize unique Shunpo techniques, even if she cannot preform it herself. Kidō Master Water Manipulation: Jacqueline's unique ability is to convert her energy, or any source of reishi into liquid, mainly water. She can freely control water itself, and use it for a variety of usages. It should be noted that she can draw on natural water from the atmosphere, strengthening her water-based techniques. *'Suīkiorochi' (水蛇, Water Serpent): Jacqueline molds her spiritual energy into the form of several serpents, which can be used to either attack an opponent, or shield her from attacks; in the case of the latter, they can be used to cushion attacks that are too strong for Jacqueline to fight against. By forcing one of these snakes inside an opponent's mouth, Jacqueline is capable of stripping away their ability to breathe, ultimately killing them. *'Unnamed Blade of Water:' Not named like her other abilities, Jacqueline can form a blade of compressed water at her fingertips, which encompasses her entire arm. It is able to contend with released Zanpakutō, and even reform from using reishi from Jacqueline's surroundings. She is also able to extend the water blade's length, much like Raian's Entenryū. Its extension can reach speeds similar to that of 500 times the speed of sound; exactly 171,500 meters per second. While using the blade, she can use the follow-up technique Saikōkamu (撃破咀嚼, Crushing Bite). Jacqueline is able to condense large amounts of water around her blade before firing it as a blast that resembles a snake's fang. She has also demonstrated the ability to fire multiple blasts in rapid succession with relative ease. The blasts strike with enough force to demolish houses. *'Mizuryūha' (水龍劈く, Water Dragon Burst): Not Yet Revealed Spirit Weapon : Jacqueline's first, and most common, spirit weapon takes the form of a bow made out of reishi. Her bow is much thinner than most Quincy, though this is a common trait among the Kurosaki Clan. * Heilig Pfeil (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル), Hairihhi Bufairu; German for "Holy Arrows", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Arrows"): As with all Quincy, Jacqueline can also fire the typical Quincy arrow. Hers are noticeably long and thin, much like her bow, and possess star-shaped ends. Her arrows are also noted to be very quick, though they lack in destructive power. Reishi Rifle: After dying as a Human and becoming a soul, Jacqueline can form her spiritual energy into an assault rifle, and solidify her reishi so that her weapon actually appears to be corporeal. * Heilig Pfeil: When using this particularly weapon, her Quincy arrows become more bullet-like and have both increased speed and increased piercing capabilities, much like actual bullets. Quincy: Vollständig : During the timeskip between Part I and Part II, Jacqueline learned to activate her Quincy: Vollständig. After declaring the technique's name, her blue Reishi is converted to red, and erupts upwards into a red Quincy pentagram. When the explosion of energy shatters, she emerges in Vollständig. In this form, she gains immense wings of Reishi, and two wing-like structures, also made of Reishi, on her ears; giving the appearance of a crown. Hair-like Reishi covers her chest and lower extremities, and her arms and legs don a type of Reishi armor unique to her Vollständig. Additionally, a red ribbon, seemingly made of Reishi, encircles her and a unique red halo appears over her head. Jacqueline has stated that she despises this form, due to how "exposed" it leaves her. * Complete Reishi Dominance: In this form, Jacqueline's absorption of Reishi exponentially increases. Even the environment of Soul Society is unable to withstand the onslaught, as Reishi is literally ripped, at high speeds, from the structures to power her Vollständig. * Enhanced Spiritual Power: In Quincy: Vollständig, Jacqueline compares her power to that of a Bankai release. She states that the reason behind this immense power, is because her husband assisted her in obtaining this form and controlling its power, and therefore, was designed to handle a Bankai's power. * Reishi Javelin: In this form, Jacqueline's Spirit Weapon is very much different than her regular choice. It takes the form of an immense javelin, which is nearly her size, if not larger. ** Enhanced Heilig Pfeil: Whilst using Quincy: Vollständig, Jacqueline's Heilig Pfeil become crimson in coloration, much like the rest of the Reishi produced by her Vollständig. These arrows have enhanced power, the degree of which isn't yet fully understood. Quotes * (To Muramasa Neikan) "Don't be absurd. I'm neither borrowing the power of water, nor allowing it to control me. I '''am' the water!"'' * "I... I can't back down, no matter how strong they are, for a reason. If I retreated, and took even a single step back, then everything I did; every journey I made, every opponent I defeated, every ideal I stand for... it'd be gone! Everything! Nothing could be worse to me than throwing away my honor. Nothing at all. It would be a fate worse than death, to live with a tarnished pride. This is my motive, and nothing will deter me from it. Not even death." Behind the Scenes Originally designed by myself for Tenny, I gave her the name Jacqueline, a french name which can also be considered a female version of the name Jack, which is the name of Ten's favorite character from Pirates of the Caribbean, Jack Sparrow. Her preference of strategy over brawn was also drawn from Raian, as it has always been stated that despite the latter's rival Seireitou being supposedly stronger, Raian's strategic abilities would allow him to effortlessly match up. Hence, Jacqueline was made to also embody that ideal. She was also designed for the purpose of perhaps being Raian's love interest in the future stories, though that'll be up solely to Tenny. Trivia * Jacqueline's theme song is by Poets of the Fall. * She temporarily lost her abilities as a Quincy to save Raian from Hollowfication. After his Hollowfication resurfaced during the Arrancar Wars, the link was broken, and her powers were restored. Quotes * (To Raian) "Hey, its like I said. ''Someone around here has to save your ass. And I'll be damned if its anyone but me!''On a Far Away Current II References